A magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), which is one of non-volatile memory devices, includes a plurality of magnetic memory cells. It is known that the magnetoresistive effect appears in multi-layer films that are alternately stacked by magnetic layers and non-magnetic layers. Magnetic resistance over a magnetic memory cell indicates minimum and maximum values when magnetization vectors in magnetic layers point in the same or opposite directions, respectively. The same and opposite directions of magnetization vectors in two magnetic layers are called "Parallel" and "Anti-parallel" states, respectively. When magnetic material is employed for a memory device, Parallel and Anti-parallel directions, for example, are logically defined as "0" and "1" states, respectively. The magnetization vectors in magnetic layers are very quickly switched to another direction by an application of a magnetic field over a switching point, and maintain the magnetization direction even without a magnetic field.
The MRAM device normally has magnetic memory cells arranged on intersections of metal lines, which are placed in rows and columns. The MRAM circuit, for instance, is described in a co-pending U.S. patent application entitled "MAGNETORESISTIVE RANDOM ACCESS MEMORY WITH SHARED WORD AND DIGIT LINES," Motorola docket No. CR98-038, filed July , 1998 assigned to the same assignee, and incorporated herein by reference.
The MRAM device generally is formed on a substrate such as a semiconductor or glass. Magnetic and non-magnetic layers are sequentially deposited on the substrate and etched down to form magnetic memory cells, which are 0.2 .mu.m by 0.3 .mu.m in size, for instance. The magnetic layer usually has a 10-100.ANG. thickness while the non-magnetic layer is 10-30.ANG. thick. The thickness of the magnetic and non-magnetic layers are deposited on the substrate as invariably and evenly as possible, which allows each magnetic memory cell on the substrate to provide steady and constant hysteresis characteristics. It, in reality, is very hard to control and keep a thickness of each layer constant to every magnetic memory cell on the entire substrate.
The MRAM device includes magnetic memory cells for storing specific information, and reference magnetic memory cells where a reference state is maintained. In order to read states stored in a magnetic memory cell (active or target cell), a sense current and a reference current are applied to the target cell and a reference magnetic memory cell (reference cell), respectively. The target and reference cells generate voltage drops across the cells that correspond to magnetic resistance values of the target and reference cells, respectively. These voltages are compared to each other to determine states in the target cell. Therefore, it is desirable that each magnetic cell has as same or similar hysteresis characteristics as possible, in order to execute a steady reading process and to get states correctly.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide an improved MRAM device that has a high-speed, high-density, and low power memory.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide an improved MRAM device that has a high reliability reading process.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide an improved MRAM device that has a high tolerance for temperature variation.